


Guilty Pleasure

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [32]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Minrathous, Post-Trespasser, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Dorian gets caught





	Guilty Pleasure

I closed our front door with relief. It was another hot Minrathous day, the house blessedly cool. Swivet trotted up with a welcoming trill. I patted him and said, “Let’s find Dorian.”

I found him stretched out on a chaise on the back balcony, reading. He didn’t notice me,  he was so intent on his book. I looked at the title and grinned.  _“Naked in Nevarra Two: The Cursed Catacomb_? Schlocky adventure novels are _my_ guilty pleasure.”

He startled,  protesting, “You left it lying around.  I was merely trying to fathom the attraction.”

I ruffled his hair. “Sure you were.”


End file.
